Old Friend
by Blaze83
Summary: ok, i not good at summeries but here goes! when Robin does a favor for Cyborg, the Titans end up getting more than they realized. Who is this girl? And what is she hidding? Enjoy! chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: hello! Thanks for reading my fan fic! This is my first one and my writing is not all that good, so bear with me!**

**Me: well its my first one, I hope they like it!**

**Beast Boy: they will!**

**Me: pokes BB POKE!**

**Beast Boy: hey!**

**Me: pokes him again POKE!**

**Beast Boy: haha! pokes me POKE!**

**both get into poking fight**

**Raven: idiots!**

**Me and BB: HEY! looks at each other and smile, then pokes Raven POKE!**

**Raven throws us against wall, then walks away idiots!**

**Me and BB: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! goes back to poking fight**

An Old Friend

It is a dark and rainy night. A motorcycle speeds by and on to a dark ally type street. It parks, and the rider gets off. He leaves his helmet on because of the rain. On the street there are two streetlights that blink periodically, the rider is Robin. In front of him is an old broken down warehouse.

Inside there is a girl. She is on an old mattress in a dark room with a single window with a large hole in it. Other than the mattress the drafty room is empty. She seams to be having a bad dream because she is tossing and turning.

_(Dream)_

_In her dream it is all black and there are voices and the sound of a car engine starting._

"_Victor! No!"_

"_You stay there!"_

"_No! Let me in!" _

_(Car starts and rushes off. A girl screams, there is a loud crash)_

"_Victor, Victor!"_

_(End dream)_

The girl in the warehouse wakes up with a start, she is breathing heavily. She looks around and sighs. She starts to settle down when she hears something. She tenses up and looks around.

Robin takes out a piece of paper then looks at the warehouse, he looks around. Then he spots something on the roof. He looks closer.

"What is that?...hey where did ...?"

He felt a sharp pain on the back of has neck, then all went dark.

Robin slowly wakes up and with a really bad headache. He first opens his left then his right eye. Looking around he realizes that he is in the warehouse, that it is day time and...he is tightly tied to a chair. He struggles but it is no use, he is not going anywhere any time soon. He looked around the room, there was an old broken down staircase, a table nothing interesting, or anything that he could use to escape.

There is someone else in the room, but where?

"Let me go!" He yelled. "Whoever this is I can take him", he thought.

"No." Good so there was someone there, he was a little worried that he would be talking to himself, but someone had to have tied him up right?

"Show your self coward!" He pulled at the ropes, and tried to reach his belt, if only he could reach his Birdarang.

"Stop struggling" The voice seamed to come from everywhere where is he, "You are not going any where unless I want you to, so careful where you throw those insults. But if you want to see me then look in front of you." "Wow", he thought, "he is confident, or at least good at faking it."

"I.….hey where did you...you're a….a girl!"

"No...Duh."

A girl took him! Being tied to a chair was bad enough but the fact that a girl did it, all his pride just went down the drain. But this was no ordinary girl, she reminded him of someone, but who? She was about as tall as Raven, does she remind him of Raven, no he thought. Her hair was brown with red hi-lights that went to right above her shoulders, she had two long tendrils that went all the way down to her chest that were all red. But it was her eyes that really captured him, they were compassionate, but hard, and they were red, there was a light glow to them also. But not in a creepy sort of way they were soft. She was wearing a sleeveless green top with a V-neck that went down about as far as Stars shirt, and a pair of tight jeans that flared slightly covering her shoes. At the flare there where red flames stitched on. She had on black gloves that started right below her elbows. On the front of her hand there was a rectangular hole, also the fingers where cut off starting at the knuckle.

She was looking him straight in the eye without moving like she was looking for something in him, searching through his mind, well maybe she was a little like Rae. They stood there for few seconds without moving, although it felt like an eternity to Robin. He suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment and anger but he did not know why. It was all he could do to hold her gaze, but he finally looked away, but was compelled to look back up. Once again his masked eyes met her strong gaze. But they had changed, they where now cooler, as if they had been on fire, now they where a deep green with a thin strip of red around the jet black pupils. She was no longer as tense. Robin had always thought he was good at reading people, but her, he did not think that anyone could know what she was thinking. "Is she the one I'm looking for?" He thought. He was starting to feel a little silly for thinking that the voice belonged to a guy.

What is he doing here? She could not help but wonder about the spiky haired guy in front of her.

"Do you live here?" He said. Despite his ego being defused his mind flooded with questions about this girl.

"Maybe, why?" She tensed up again her eyes regaining their red glow, what does he want?

"Because my friend asked me to try to find a Lily, who supposedly lives around here. Is that you?"

"Who are you? Who sent you?" She said, very defensively.

"Names Robin, and my friend who sent me is Cyborg." She looked at him suspiciously.

Robin was trying to not think about the ropes, he felt them digging into his skin despite his gloves and selves. As hard as he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was in pain from the tightness of the ropes.

The mysterious girl walked behind Robin and started to unfasten the knots. Robin was a little surprised by this, he expected some kind of sarcastic remark, anything but being let go, but he was not going to object, he felt like his wrists where bleeding.

"So he sent you did he?" She said laughingly.

"Yeah, know him? He said suddenly forgetting about the ropes. "Or why he would not come himself?" He said quietly to himself, she did not hear him. This was the question that had been on his mind since he had set off. Cy was not one to send others to do stuff like this for him. But Robin owed him one, so he did it no questions asked, well at least not to Cyborg.

The girl laughed, but it sounded farther away, like on the other side of the room. Could this day get any more confusing? He felt the ropes loosen and fall off. He looked behind him. She was gone!

"Hey, where did you go?" He looked around, she was nowhere to be found.

"Over here."

So she was on the other side of the room! Obviously it could get more confusing.

"But…you where over, how?"

"Hungry?" She said laughing again.

Robin suddenly realized that he had not eaten since he started off to find this girl three days ago and even more so when the smell of eggs and pancakes flooded his nose.

"Sure, um...thanks."

"First I get tied up then she feeds me? This does not make any sense." He thought.

He slowly walked over trying to keep his cool composure in spite of his growling stomach, which was not an easy task for the young hero. In front of him was a small fold out table with one chair. He wondered if he should go and grab the other chair, but the thought vanished from his mind when the girl put a steaming plate of pancakes and eggs on the table in front of him. Forgetting that there was no chair for him he started to sit, only when it was too late did he realize. Then he hit the ground, is the ground soft? No, that is a chair.

"But..." Chair, floor? His head was starting to hurt like Beast Boy's does when he gets confused. That is a scary thought.

"Just eat." She said. He did not need to be told again.

"Wow this is really good, um...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you..." She cut him off.

"Tie you up."

"Yeah."

"I don't trust you." She said this as if it was obvious, without looking up from her plate.

"Then, why did you let me go?" He was hoping that she would not answer him with the same tone. It was starting to get on his nerves. "What did I ever do to her? He thought.

"Because Cyborg is your friend." She started to push her eggs around her plate nervously.

"So you do know him. How?" All of his question rushed back into his head.

"Old friend." "What kind of answer was that, she obviously does not like to talk." He thought.

After finishing she got up and put her plate in an old bucket filled with dirty water. Robin looked around and realized what a dump this place really was. How could she live here?

"So your name is Lily?"

"You did not get the wrong warehouse." Lily said. "What does he want?" She thought to her self. "It has been five years, and he looks for me now? And sends him?" Just like Robin she was full of questions, no don't let him know that.

"So Lily, why do you live here?"

"Its just a place to crash, why?" She sat back down and watched Robin eat, hoping he would stop asking questions. "But" she thought to herself "it is nice to have someone to talk to again, just don't get to use to it. Never, never again." She felt hot tears trying to push through at this thought, but she held them back.

"No offence, but it is...um"

"A dump?"

"Yeah." He felt bad for saying that, he saw that she was embarrassed, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She shrugged and walked to a wall close to the table. She leaned against it with her arms crossed, and one leg slightly bent supporting most of her weight, eyes down. Her usual stance.

She did not need anyone to tell her that this place was a dump. She sometimes wondered why she was still here herself. She was starting to feel bad for tying him up, she knew he was a part of the Teen Titans, sometimes she wished she could trust people more.

**well i hope that you likes it! please R&R! (read and review for all you newbies!) i will only post chap 2 if you do! and i will thank every one who R&Rs! but please no flames, i you dont have some thing nice to say, then stop reading my fic, but freindly cridicism is apreaciated! thanx!**


	2. Answers

**Linnath**: Um..isn'ta beta a fish? Srry my writing is a little choppy, not much of a writer. But this chappie should explain a bit more about her. I plan to have most of her backround finished by the time I finish the fic! Oh and if you where wondering it is not an Oc+ Rob, or Oc+Cy. I have other plans for her! Thanx!

**VincentValentine13:** Yes i care! thanx for checking out my story! oh and thanx for the tip! i went through this chapter and made sure that i did not do that again. i have never played that game, but i will check it out!

**Kmutt**: thank you! im glad that your enjoying it! keep reading, all will be understood! lol. that is really ironic! never thought of that!

**Kamakazi Ninja:** interesting name. glad you like it! and cy actually left her outside of the car. not sure if that is how it happened it the comics, oh well lily was not in the comics. yeah, that does seem pretty mean. and SUGAR IS AWSOME! lol

**RobinBirdWonder:** ok i will not critisize my self, much. lol, football accident? i have heard several different stories about his accident, but never that one. i will have to read it. yeah, about the funny...with me its usualy at me more than with me. and i am a total rob+star person! they are perfect for each other! well in my opinion. looks at angry mob of rae+rob fans outside of window I SAID MY OPINION! rock flies through window HA YOU MISSED! more rocks, pointy rocks AHHHHHHH!oh and about your candybar...you took to long with your update, and i was really hungry...oops! dont hurt me!

Answers

"Look" Lily said after a few minutes. "You can crash here for a couple of days, I know how far Jump City is."

He looked up from his half finished plate, "How did you know I was from Jump?"

She avoided his eyes by looking at the floor. "I am not stupid, even people who live in caves know who you are." She looked up quickly and seeing how he was starting to get what she was saying, then looked back down. 'Well, it was good while it lasted.' She thought.

"You knew who I was and still tied me up?" He yelled.

"I have my reasons." She said in a monotone voice similar to Ravens.

"Like what?" He needed answers now.

She looked up, and Robin saw her eyes change, they glowed red. 'This is not good.' He thought.

She looked away, her eyes cleared a bit. She turned so he could not see her face. "I told you……I did not trust you!" she was breathing heavily. When she faced him again he thought he saw a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. Slowly her eyes regained their original color.

"I have to go out." She said finally. He just looked at her."What?" She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You…have ….abilities, don't you?" He hoped that he had chosen his words correctly.

She clenched her teeth. "Teleporter." She finally got the word out. 'Well here we go again.' She thought. There would probably be some woman screaming at the end of all of this, there always was. She never understood why nobody liked people with 'abilities' as Robin had put it. She was expecting the usual, yelling, running, getting ganged up on. These where the responses that she had gotten so many times before. But not from Robin.

"Well, that explains a lot." He laughed a little when he said this.

"I bet it does." She said. 'Great, he is being nice! I just had a major freak out, and he is being nice!'

"Look, I really did not mean to cause you any trouble, I was just doing a favor for a friend." He said apologetically. "Want to start over?" He said, and held out his hand.

She took it, "Yeah, I would like that." They both let out a small smile.

**Same deal as last time, i only post if you review! oh and i own nothing except for the plot for the story and Lily, i do not own teen titans!**


	3. Reunion

**yay! chapter 3! **

**Kmutt:** srry that is was so short. i wrote these a while ago in one big chunk, no chapters. i did not realize how short it was until i posted it! oops . and she has some secrets that might make her more useful.

**Enjoy all! and i own nothing!**

Reunion

"That was the most fun I have had in a really long time!" Lily said as they entered the warehouse latter that day.

"We just when for pizza! Not all that exciting."

She looked down. "Well maybe not for you, it was really fun……thank you."

"No problem, you know I……well," She knew what was coming.

"I know, you have to go home." She quickly walked up the stairs leaving him standing all alone.

"DUDE!" Beast Boys voice came from his communicator.

"What?" He was already feeling bad for telling Lily he had to leave, he did not need Beast Boy on had back about not being at the tower.

"Friend Robin! I have missed your presence so! Why did you not inform us that you would be gone? I have had the feeling of the worry for a long time!" Starfire's perky voice came through as well.

"Sorry Star, I…..had to do something, I'll be home soon." He hated it when he disappointed Starfire but he promised Cyborg that he would not tell anyone.

"Dude do you know what is with Cy?" Beast Boys voice came in again.

"Yes he has been quite lobstery lately!"

"Crabby Star! Its Crabby!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"When are you getting home?" Raven appeared on the screen.

"Soon. Robin out." The screen went black. He could not take it anymore. 'I can't just leave her here all alone!' He thought. 'But my teem needs me.' He sighed. "I did what I was asked to do, there is not much more that I can do."

"It's raining." Lily was standing on the top step. "You should wait till morning, I have a couch."

Robin sighed. He had to get out of here, he would rather do it now, but she was right, he needed sleep. He nodded.

She showed him the couch, gave him blankets and a pillow.

"Night." She said as she left the room.

"I am going to get up pretty early, so……" She cut him off.

"I'm not going to let Victor's friend go without breakfast. I'll see you in the morning." She shut the door and walked down the hall to her room.

"Well ok then." He said a bit sarcastically to himself as he got ready for bed. It's not that he was not grateful that he was going to get her cooking again, it was really good, he was just not use to getting ordered around by anyone, especially a girl.

"Thanks for breakfast, you didn't have to, I could have gotten something on the way. Well I should get going." He felt bad for leaving, he could tell that she was disappointed.

"Any time. Thanks for doing this for Vic….Cyborg. He is lucky to have a friend like you. Make sure he does not forget it." She smiled a bit at the last part, but it quickly vanished.

As Robin rode off on his motorcycle, Lily walked to her little fold out table, wishing he had never come, she felt so alone now. "It has been five years, and he does not even come himself, good friend, and I let my only chance of ever seeing my only friend ride away" She put her head on the table, then lifted it back up. "Teleporter!" She said out loud.

"Good, the rain stopped." It had been raining since he had set off 30min ago. Suddenly Robin felt that his motorcycle was a bit heavier, and the extra helmet that had been bumping against his leg disappeared.

"HEY!" Someone yelled behind him.

"What the!" Robin swerved over to the next lane, then to the bike lane. Robin turned to find a girl sitting behind him wearing the extra helmet which was glowing red.

"LILY?" She took off the helmet revealing her red eyes.

"Hey, wuz up?" Robin just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Dude, teleporter, duh. It took me so long to catch up to you, I can only go two miles at a time usually it gets me where I need to go." She hopped off and looked at the R-cycle. "This thing is fast!" Robin noticed that she was really happy which was not something he thought he would ever see her be.

"Sooooooooo... are we going to go or what? We still have a long way to go, but, I can get us there faster." She smiled, then seeing the look on his face she shrugged.

"Oh, sorry, did not mean to barge in on you like that, whatever I'll just go home." She turned and walked away. "I'm such an idiot!" She said to herself.

"Lily, wait." She turned.

"Sorry, ok? Did not think that I was not allowed to see my friend. Just the fact that Vic sent...you should have been a big red flag.". Robin saw that her eyes where beginning to regain their red glow. "Obviously does not want to see me, so go home Boy Wonder, you have succeeded in yet another mission." She fought tears as she walked towards her home.

"That really was not what I was going to say, and I don't know why he sent me. One thing I do know is that he had a hard time doing it, be that good or bad."

"So what where you going to say?" She said with her back still to him.

"Can you get us there by night fall?" He smiled a bit as he said this.

"Night fall? Dude I can get this thing there by three. And its two right now." They both got on and started on their way. Slowly they lifted into the air cycle and all.

"You can fly?" Robin yelled.

"No."

"What!" He turned to see her without her helmet, eyes glowing bright red.

"Teleporting in the same spot, so in a way yes. Now shut up! Your heavy and if you don't want to fall out of the sky or end up in a wall when we really get going, then be quiet and hold on!"

Like she said they got to the tower in only one hour. Robin just wondered how he was going to get his motorcycle off the roof.

"That was cool!" Robin said. Flying and teleporting on his R-cycle was not something that he did every day, or had ever done for that matter. "Is it normal that I feel dizzy?"

"Yup! You get use to it. I don't even feel it anymore. Why are we still standing here I have to see Vic!" She suddenly disappeared, leaving him alone, something that Robin had become accustom to.

Starfire was walking down the hall tying to find someone to explain to her something that she had found in a teen girls magazine. Suddenly she heard when she looked behind her she saw a girl running at full speed down the hall. The strange girl did not seem to notice her until she was about to crash right into Starfire. Right when they should have collided the girl was gone. Starfire turned to find the girl turning the corner that Star had been headed for in the first place. Raven was barley out of her room book in hand when Lily ran by.

After passing Raven someways back Lily realized that she was completely lost. The hallway she was in was full of doors. "How do they find their way around this place." She said out loud. Just then she noticed there was someone behind her. She tuned to find a guy about her age and about as tall as her standing behind her. She froze. "You." She said under her breath. "No, not you."

He just stared at her.

"Hey, any idea where I could find Victor? Oh, um...you probably know him as Cyborg." She said after a few moments of staring. He still stood there speechless.

"Dude, anyone there?" He was just staring at her.

All he could do is utter one word. "Terra."

"Who? Im sorry do you know where he is?"All Beast Boy could do was point to the left corridor.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she ran that way.

Cyborg was sulking. The door to rec room had been locked. He needed to be alone. He was watching home movies of him before the accident as a young boy. He was playing with this little girl a few years younger than he.

"Its been a long time Vic." A girls voice came out of nowhere. Who could have gotten in? The doors are locked! And its not Ravens voice. 'Teleporter! The one from the hive!' He thought. He charged his sonic canon. But when he turned he saw no one.

"Careful with that thing dude!" The ceiling!

He aimed that way. "Im warning you man this thing is at full power! Get out of here!" He yelled. Whoever it was, was gone.

"Victor! What is wrong with you? Why are you trying to hit me with that thing?"

"Don't mess with me! I said get out of here, I will fight you."

"I don't know what is wrong, I don't want to fight you, but if you have to hit me then fine! Shoot away!" The girl appeared before him and before he thought he shot her in the stomach. She was sent flying back right when Beast Boy figured out how to open the doors. When he opened them Lily crashed into him sending him back with her. They hit the wall and Lily fell onto him and her head hit the wall knocking her out.

**ok you all must know that i hate the ending of that! so i might come and redo it if you all feel the same way. please review, or else no chapter 4!**


	4. Reunion II

**yay! chapter 4! i had it already made, and since i got a couple reviews. well here it is! hope you like it! **

**MAIL TIME!**

**Kmutt: thanks! im surprised that you liked it! and all will be explained when you read! lol!**

**Rae: yay! you finally reviewed! now are you just saying this to make me feel better? if so, thanks anyway! lol! see ya latter!**

**ENJOY!**

Reunion II

Lily woke up with a splitting headache. When she opened her eyes she saw a green dog asleep on the floor. She realized that she was on a rather large couch.

"Ouch!" She also realized that she could feel pain in her stomach where Cyborg had hit her.

As Lily held her stomach and tried to sit up She spotted the dog and watched him transform into the green boy she had met in the hall.

"Are you Ok?" He ran over to her to help her up.

"Um...yes?" He laughed. "Wow! I love his laugh." she thought. But what she liked the most where his eyes. And the way they twinkled when he laughed.

"How do you feel, you got hit pretty hard."

"Oh, I'm fine." With his help she got up, a bit painfully though. Then she lost her footing and fell into his arms. He laughed.

"Need help?"

"I think so." She smiled. He helped her stand up. When their eyes met they stood there for a few moments. She could not do it, and looked away. He was a bit disappointed he liked her eyes.

"Look, I know that you where having a bad day, but you did not think!"

"Back off man!"

"You cant just go shooting people Cyborg!" Beast Boy and Lily could hear Robin and Cyborg fighting outside the door.

"Soooo,..." Beast Boy said trying to block out the yelling. "Um...hungry?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Lily?...Is that you?" Cyborg's voice came from the door. Beast Boy glared at him. 'How could he just shoot her? He did not even know who she was!' he thought. He did not know why, but Beast Boy felt protective over the girl who had fallen into his arms.

"So, do you make it a habit of shooting people with that thing? Or am I just special?" Lily laughed a bit.

"Lily, are you Ok? Im sorry. You caught me at..." He looked down.. "Im just glad to see you."

"Friends she has awaked!" Starfire yelled to Robin and Raven as she entered the rec room.

"Lily are you ok, you have a pretty good bump there." Robin and Raven followed Starfire in.

Lily looked around, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. 'I should not have come here!' She thought as she looked around. She started to back away, bumping into Beast Boy who was right behind her.

"Oh, sorry! Look, Vic, I have to go. It was great to see you again." She started to walk towards the window.

"What!" Yelled Beast Boy. "You just got here! And your hurt! You cant go."

She turned. "Im fine, I have had worse."

"I agree Lily, stay at least for a couple of days." Lily could hear in Robins voice that he was worried about her.

"Yes, you are injured! You must stay!" Starfire could not be quiet any more.

"Hey guys can I have a minute alone with her." Cyborg looked at the Titans waiting for them to leave. Finally they did, the last to leave was Beast Boy who did not like this idea.

"Did not think that you would come, let alone want to see me."

"You know me better than that, or at least you did." She could not handle how much he had changed.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"A lot of things have happened Vic, I have grown up, I have changed. And it looks like I am not the only one."

"Lily I am sorry." He walked over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Forget it!" She did not know why she yelled.

"You are right, you are not the same, what happened?" He was a bit worried about what he might hear.

"I learned, I grew up. I should not have come, I am going to go now." She started to walk away when Cyborg grabbed her shoulder and made her face him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? This is not like you!"

"Back off! And don't act like you know me!" Her eyes started to redden.

"Then talk to me like you use to." He tried to be calm.

"Why do you care about me? Why do you care?" At this point he eyes where a fiery red.

"Because I am your friend."

"Friend! I spent 6 months looking for you! Then..then they. Just forget it!" Hot tears started to swell in her red eyes.

"What happened, and who is they? Talk to me!"

"They died! You died! Everyone left me! You want to know what happened? Everyone that I ever cared about left, so don't act like you know everything about me! You know nothing!" Tears pushed their way through and flooded out.

"How?" He wished that he could comfort her, but she would not let him near.

"Fire, my home, my parents, everything gone in an instant. Six months after your accident. I was alone. I was 10." He felt like he had been punched in the face. He had always taken care of her. Her family had never been the greatest but it was all she had. He always knew what to do or say when she was hurt, when her parents fought, or blamed her for everything. He was always there, but the time she needed him the most.

"I'm so sorry, Lily I did not know."

"Of course not, how could you? Plus I learned to take care of my self, I don't need anyone!" She could not believe what she was saying, or why she needed to say it.

"I don't believe you. Everyone needs someone. So don't push me away, we can help you. You don't need to be alone anymore." He hoped that she would say yes, but seriously doubted it.

"What makes you think that I want your help. I can take care of myself." She could, but did not want to.

"Your lying." Of this he was sure.

"Just leave me alone!" 'Why is he so persistent?' She thought.

"So your just going to leave?" He felt like he was encouraging her 'this will work' He thought.

"Yes." What is he trying to pull?

"So that you can be alone again?"

"Better than being here!" She yelled a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes, no." she said under her breath.

"You said no, hun?"

"What are you trying to pull?" this was starting to tick her off.

"Did you say that it is better here or not?" He was starting to get to her, this had always worked.

"If I agree to stay, will you shut up?"

"Yup!" He put on a big smile as he said this. "And you know you want to Lil!" he added.

"So you think that by giving me my old nickname, that you waiting five years and sending some spiky haired guy in spandex to find me, that none of it will matter, that it will all be ok, and things will go back to normal?" Tears started to push their way through. "Because I think that it worked." He came over and hugged her. It had been a long time since she had a hug.

"They are gone, all gone. Why? Why did you leave me?" His embrace made it all come out.

"I wont leave you again." She looked up at him.

"Don't, don't make another promise that you cant keep." He let her go.

"Be quiet!"

"Ouch get off!" Cyborg and Lily could hear someone outside the door. Lily walked up to the door, and pushed te button to open it. When it opened Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire where thrown to the floor, Raven was standing conveniently in the hall way.

"Robin, please tell me that you where not listening to us." It was all she could do to not laugh.

"Nope!" All three said at once.

"The yelling was so loud that people in Jump probably heard you." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. The three of them got up and brushed themselves off.

"You bunch of eaves droppers!" She and Cyborg started to laugh.

"I do not understand. I did not drop any eaves. We where listening behind the door. Robin what is an eave?" Like usual Starfire was confused. This just made Lily and Cyborg laugh harder.

"I will explain later Star." Robin was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sooooooooo, you two ok?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked over at Lily."I think that we are good. How do you guys feel about Lily staying here for a while?"

**same as last time! chap 5 comes if you review!** **I OWN NOTHING!except for the plot and Lily! yay i own stuff!**


	5. An Interesting House Guest

**yay! chapter 5! i own nothing! **

**Mail Time!**

**Kmutt: thanx! you are my most loyal reviewer! i would have posted this earlier, but i had family coming. but here is chapter 5 and im putting the finishing touches on chapter 6. and check out my song fic, its called Crush. im updating it soon so it will be on the newer part of the list. ill shut up now! lol, enjoy!**

An Interesting House Guest

"That would be wondrous!" Starfire cried.

"Really?" Beast Boy was really excited at the idea of Lily staying. But she was not. Lily looked at the Titans suspiciously. "Vic, this might not be the best idea."

"Lily, we would like it if you could stay." Robin did not like to think that she would be going back to that old warehouse. Beast Boy walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah! I mean we are not that bad, are we?"

She laughed. "No, you guys are not bad. Not at all."

"So will you stay new friend?" Starfire liked the prospect of another girl being around.

Raven on the other hand was not all that excited. "Robin, can I talk to you?" Robin looked over at his friend. "Sure, I'll be right back." The two of them walked outside of the rec room.

"This is not a good idea." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Why?"

"We don't know anything about her, how can we trust her? How do you know that this is not Terra all over again?"

"For one, she is Cy's friend. For two, she is not Terra. There might be similarities, but trust me, she is not that much like her."

"I hope that you are right." No matter what Robin said, she knew that this would not end well. This girl is hiding something.

"So have we come to a decision?" Robin said as he entered the room.

Lily was feeling uncomfortable with them all watching her. Especially Beast Boy.

"Two days tops." She knew that Cyborg would protest, but at least this would keep him quiet for a little while.

"We will talk about how long latter. But for know, it is dinner time. And because we have a guest, what do you want little lady?"

"Dinner sounds good. But since you have been so nice I letting me stay, I will cook. Any suggestions?" Cyborg's mouth started to water.

"I do! Can you still make that soup?"

"Well I will need some tofu, know where I can get some?" All of the Titans looked at each other, even Raven was surprised. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"CYBORG ATE TOFU? DUDE, how did you get him to do that?"

She laughed. "Well obviously he has not changed. I could never get him to. He always made me put chicken into it. Always hated that he made me do that. But I don't know where I can find some tofu." Every one (except Lily) looked over at Beast Boy.

"What? Oh, yeah!" He pulled her over to the fridge. "Tada!" He yelled.

"You have, twenty pounds of TOFU! What in the world to five people to with twenty pounds of tofu?" Beast Boy just smiled proudly.

"I was going to use it to break the world record for eating the most tofu in the shortest amount of time. But..." he looked over at the other Titans. "Nobody would be my official witnesses. So you can use it." she stared at him blankly, then a small smile crept up, and she giggled.

"Thanks, um, don't need this much. But thanks." She looked at the rest of the food in the fridge.

"Hmmmm, I need a few more things. Be right back!" Then she disappeared.

"Ooooooook? Where did she go?" Beast Boy looked around.

"Yes, where did our new friend go?"

"She..." Suddenly they heard the sound of pots hitting each other, and the stove starting. They all looked.

"What?" there Lily stood with two bags of groceries.

"That was fast!" Robin was starting to get use to this.

"Yeah, it always takes a half hour." Cyborg said.

"Cy, why are you sulking? Its not that long." Robin actually found this a bit funny.

"Done!"

"What? It always use to take 30 min."

"um, well your stove heats it up really fast." Lily said. 'Great how many more lies do I have to tell?' She thought.

"WOW! That smell good!" Beast Boy said as he ran into the room.

"Yes, it smells heavenly!" Starfire followed him in with Raven, who did not say a word.

"That was the best soup that I have ever had!" Beast Boy said. After five servings he did not think that his chair could support him.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy. And I have the feeling of the stuffed." Lily looked at Starfire quizzically.

"Well, glad that you liked it." She looked at the once full pot. "Glad I made extra."

Raven stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "Thanks, it was good." She said almost in a whisper.

"Hey Cyborg, bet I can beat you in your new racing game!" Beast Boy ran over to the large couch and grabbed the controller.

"Your on you little grass stain!"

"No way! You guys have a game station! Wow this game is not even in stores yet!" Lily ran over to them.

"You like video games?" Beast Boy was liking this girl more and more.

"Are you kidding? Back at the asy...um...I mean I love them! Can I play winner?" Raven looked up at Lily.

"Sure! You can play me after I kick Cy's butt!" Beast Boy was lost into the game after that.

"What where you going to say?" Raven knew that this girl was hiding something, and now was her time to find out what it was.

Lily looked up from the boys game. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Raven walked out of the room.

"Friend Lily!" Starfire ran over and plopped herself on the couch next to Lily. "You must tell me all about your self!"

Lily gulped. 'This is not going to end well!' She thought.

"Oh, you don't want to know about me." She tried to put her attention back on the game. Sadly for her, the boys paused their game, and even Robin sat on the couch, suddenly interested.

"Yes we do!" They all said at once.

Lily stood up. "Really, not a story that you want to hear. Not that interesting." She looked down hoping that they would not push her.

"Im sure it is." Robin said.

"Oh look! Sunset, its really pretty! You enjoy your game! Im going to go watch it!" With that she disappeared.

**well same deal as last time, you R&R i update! latter!**


	6. Two Birds with One Stone

**yay! chapter 6!**

**MAIL BAG!**

**Kmutt: glad your still liking it! when will you stop asking questions? your making me feel bad for not giving you the answers! lol, well here is chapter 6 for ya!**

**RobinBird Wonder: ((pats your head)) your a good reviewer. just keep reviewing. glad you like it!**

Two Birds With One Stone

Lily sat alone on the roof, thinking about what it would be like to be able to stay here. To have friends. 'If they knew, if only they knew, they would not even give me the time of day.' She had to leave, it wad to dangerous for her to stay. 'Especially with him around.'

Beast Boy walked up the stairs towards the roof. Images flashing through his mind, Terra, Slade, the night that she betrayed him. He tried to shake them away, with no luck.

When he reached the roof he saw Lily sitting there all alone. She suddenly turned around, and stared at him.

"Need company?" Why was she looking at him like that?

She swallowed hard. "Um...sure, I have to warn you, Im not really good company." 'Come on Lil! Don't screw up now! He wont recognize me. Just don't ack suspicious. Calm down!'

He sat down beside her. "So, what's up? You kinda seemed tense back there. You ok?"

"Yeah, sure, fine!" She bit her tongue, she had said quicker than she had wanted to. 'Idiot! He is going to recognize me anyway! What does he want?'

"Pretty."

"What?" She looked at him.

"Um...the bay! Yeah, the bay is really pretty at sunset!" He quickly looked at the bay.

"Right. Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her, catching her gaze, then turned away. "Oh...sure."

"Who is Terra?"

"What!" This time he did not turn away.

"When I asked for directions, you called me Terra. Who is she?" She hoped that she did not say some thing wrong, he was looking at her really funny.

"Oh..haha..yeah. She was a..um..friend." The images started again.

"Oh...sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The less conversation with him that she had, the better.

"Thanks. Those are some memories that I don't want to relive. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What are you not telling us?" A familiar monotone voice came from behind them.

"What?" She got up, trying not to look suspicious.

"Raven! Leave her alone." Beast Boy yelled.

"Your hiding something. What is it?"

Lily turned to Beast Boy. "Can I talk to her alone?"

Quite reluctantly he left the roof.

"What do you want?" Lily and Raven where standing across from each other, neither moving.

"Like I said, what are you hiding?"

"That sounds more like your demanding something of me, then asking."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, I guess the we just agreed on something. Because the feeling is mutual."

"Your avoiding my question."

"Good job detective. And want to know the best part? I don't have to answer your question."

"If you want to stay here you do."

"Never said that I wanted to."

"Then why are you here?"

Lily had no answer for this one. "You really want to know about me? Fine! Hi, my name is Lily. I am 14. Victor was my only friend until I was 10, because after his accident I did not see him again, although I looked for him. 6 months after, a gang mistook my home for the home of one of the members of another gang. They set it on fire. My parents died. Shortly after I developed my powers. There's Lily's story. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so hearing about other peoples unfortunate pasts make you happy? Is that a hobby or something?" Sarcasm was something she did well. "So now you owe me a life story."

"I owe you nothing." Raven snapped, and walked away.

"Crud!... Raven, sorry."

"What?" this was the last thing that Raven had expected.

"You heard me. Look, I came to find my friend. I did. And if it will make you feel better, I will leave." Lily was really hoping that she would say yes.

Guilt, Raven really hated guilt. "No, stay."

"What's with the change of heart."

"Cyborg has been getting on my nerves with his moping. And the more time Beast Boy spends with you, the more time he is away from me."

Lily laughed. "Right, two birds with one stone type thing?"

"Exactly." On that note Raven left Lily alone on the roof.

**hope you liked it! same as last time, you R&R i update. oh and sorry it took so long for me to update. . anyway you must R&R or i will send crazed possesed demonic ferbies to come and sing really bad show tunes! badly! or they will poke you with ridiculously pointy swords until you do R&R! lol**


	7. Double Edged Sword

**yay! chapter 7! sorry it took so long. wow i have been getting like 5 reviews every day! its so cool! **

**Mail Bag!**

**Pozest-Illusion: thanxs for your reviews! yes she is really good at changing the subject. lol, homework can always wait. gald you like it. **

**Ravenfan16: THANX!see ya later! **

**Linnath: thanx for coming back, i missed you! lol, what is ooc? if you mean out out of character, then sorry, i am not the best at writing her. glad that you are still reading though. **

**RobinBirdWonder: yes ferbies are freaky! my friend had like 5 of them in her closet and one woke up during the night and started talking then woke up the other 4. it scared the heck out of me! oh and about bb and lily...keep reading...cough yes cough**

**Kmutt: thank you so much. thanx for sticking with my crudy writing. lol. **

**Double Edged Sword**

"Lucky! You get two birds with one stone, and I get a double edged sword." She sighed. If she left she would be alone again, it she did not, she did not even want to know what would happen, if he ever realized what was right in front of his nose.

"Hey lil."

"Vic?"

"You ok? I.." she cut him off.

"Fine." She did not feel like giving any expiations.

"We have a room that you can use it was...um."

"Who?"

"Forget it. Come on, lets go get you set up."

"Who?" She was determined.

"A friend from a long time ago. Her name was.." Yet again she cut him off.

"Terra."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Lets go to the room now, I'm really tired."

Lily entered a large room with a desert type theme, and a starry selling. "Cool room."

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?" It really was a cool room.

"Bad memories."

"Oh, yeah forgot about that. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, good night." He walked into the long hallway.

"Night Vic." She started to walk towards the bed.

"Its Cyborg now."

She did not look. "What?"

"My name it's Cyborg now. See ya in the morning." This time he did leave.

"You really have changed, Cyborg." She sat on the bed and looked at the dark room. "Well, at least it is not a warehouse."

****

**sorry this is kinda short. i will update soon because of that. i alreadyhave the next chapter writen. R&R, well you know the drill. **


End file.
